The Great Super Heron
'The Great Super Heron '''is the 35th episode of Season 34. Summary Kwazii and Captain Jake discover the superheroic abilities of the super heron and use it’s super magical creature powers to save a shrunken Gup-TD and their friends from Romeo. Plot The episode begins with the Gup-TD riding around the marshland realm of the Fantasy Forest on wheels. The Disney Junior Club friends were enjoying the wind blowing in their hair and faces while Luna was busy painting a portrait of the realm and adds some of it's magical animals to it. Just then, Kwazii spot something flying above as he shouts at Izzy to stop the Gup-TD for that he saw something blue and heroic. As Izzy was slowly down the Gup-TD, Captain Jake and the others asked Kwazii what he sees as they guessed that he might be seeing the sky, the water, or even Luna's painting. Shaking his head and chuckling, Kwazii points to the big blue bird with the reddish orange mask on and it lead everyone to their amazement! It was a super heron! It was like a feathery superhero, just like Owlette, only it's flying in the daytime! It was a beautiful bird to see but Peso couldn't see it so Captain Jake took a picture of the super heron and sent it to the screen on the top for Peso to see while he was driving. While everyone was looking at the super heron, Kwazii tries to think of a cool name for the super heron. Then, the two pirates decided to go out and have an adventure with this superheroic heron and then get super heron powers. Sofia decides to come along and get some observations to make the discs. When the pirates and the princess were out, they quietly peeked through the tall grass to watch the super heron wait patiently for a fish he was going to eat. After a few seconds, the super heron caught the fish with it's spear-like beak and he gobbled up the fish, much to the friends' astoundment. After they were back in hiding, Sofia tells Kwazii and Captain Jake to make more observations so she can make a super heron power disc. Finally, Kwazii comes up with the perfect name for the super heron: Super Fisher! Because his beak is super fast like lightning, and it catches fish really easy. Sofia liked that name and goes back to the Gup-TD to start making the super heron power disc. But as she was going back to the ship, in the tall grass, Romeo and Robot were spying on Sofia as Romeo looks through his spyglass to see her heading back inside the Gup-TD. He was getting jealous of her for being a way better inventor than him again, just when Romeo comes up with an idea to shrink the Gup-TD, along with the DJC and Luna Girl in it, so that way, he can steal all of the inventions and technology, all at once. Then Sofia will see who's the way better inventor and more smarter as Robot complimented Romeo for that idea. Smirking, Romeo pulls out a duplicate of the small sizer and he and Robot tiptoed underneath the Gup-TD. When Robot asks Romeo if he can shrink the Gup-TD now, Romeo shushes Robot and tells him that he wants this to be a surprise. Meanwhile, inside the Gup-TD, Sofia was putting the finishing touches on the neck extension. When Greg asks what they should test it on, Luna pulls on the lever that turns on the neck and it's beak hits Greg's apple, which gets stuck on it's tip. After testing the neck and beak, Sofia thanks Greg, goes to her workshop to start typing, and calls Kwazii and Captain Jake that they've got the concept of neck extension as she asks them if they're ready to go through the magical creature feature checklist of the super heron's abilities and talents. Kwazii and Captain Jake looked like they're ready as they began by giving everything about the super heron out. The speed, the long legs, the muscle control, the great eyesight as Sofia increases eyesight of the goggles for the power suit, and also the patience. While everyone was waiting for Super Fisher to get his next meal, Romeo finally shrinks the Gup-TD with his small sizer unknown to the crew and now their ship was the size of Romeo’s hand! Back in the marsh, Kwazii and Captain Jake were still watching and waiting as the fish swimming around Super Fisher’s legs was near until... he finally caught the fish at lightning speed! What a strike, and it was fast, as Captain Jake plays it back on his iDisney to show their friends, who all exclaimed “Wow!” when they saw the video, and it gives Sofia the last info she needs for the super heron power suit as she types everything into the computer and completes the power disc before printing it out. The discs were complete! The gang then decides to go out to bring the discs to the pirates because it’s a beautiful day outside, but when they were out of the Gup-TD, they noticed how tall the grass looked as Peso asks what was going on! Suddenly, Romeo appeared above them and he lets out an evil laugh as the gang screamed and hurried back into the Gup-TD! As they gang was in their ship and hiding, Romeo holds onto the Gup-TD and tells them that he has their Gup-TD and all their technology in the palm of his hand... literally. Sofia realized that Romeo shrunk them and the Gup-TD so he can get all of her inventions! Quickly, Luna then pushes the lockdown button and the Gup-TD closes on Romeo’s hand, pinching his thumb painfully and making him drop the Gup-TD as Luna taunts him that there’s no way he can get in now, but Romeo has another plan: take the Gup-TD into his lab and find a way to open it. He picks up the shrunken Gup-TD and walks back to his lab, only to bump into something invisible and realize with a heavy sigh that it’s his lab that’s invisible as he ordered Robot to turn off the cloaking feature. Meanwhile, inside the Gup-TD, Sofia had the super heron discs out and says with a smirk that Romeo thinks that he knows everything, but what he doesn't know is that the Disney Junior Club have their super heron power discs. She'd liked to see the look on Romeo's face when he sees the pirates come to the rescue in their new super heron power suits. Out in the marsh, Captain Jake and Kwazii were still watching Super Fisher when Captain Barnacles calls them and tells them that Romeo has shrunken the Gup-TD, then Izzy adds that they need help and the discs that Sofia made are on their way as Greg teleports them to the pirates. However, when they landed in Kwazii's paws, they were minuscule instead of normal size, which means that they won't fit into Kwazii and Captain Jake's power suits. When Sofia saw this, she forgot that Romeo shrunk the Gup-TD and the crew, so the discs are shrunk too! Inside Romeo's lab, Romeo had out a mini saw and is getting ready to cut open the Gup-TD so he can get every invention and technology out of it! With wide eyes, Greg, Cubby, Captain Barnacles, and Peso saw that and ran back to the HQ room to tell their friends about this, just as Izzy comes up with an idea of making a bigger disc and program it with super heron powers. Sofia liked the idea as Amaya tells Captain Jake and Kwazii to stay with Super Fisher and they'll get them the disc. Nodding, Kwazii says that they will but the gang will have to hurry. Then, Greg, Cubby, Captain Barnacles, and Peso appeared as Greg exclaims that Romeo is going to cut the Gup-TD in half just when they heard the sound of an electric saw above them and saw that Romeo is ready to cut their ship! Amaya frantically tells Greg to drive them out of here as Greg ran back to the cockpit and Captain Barnacles and Peso went to help him while Sofia pulls Connor, Amaya, and Luna with her to tell them that they have to fabricate a new and giant super heron power disc, but she needs more parts. Connor goes to get the parts while Amaya and Luna stayed to help Sofia with the programming. As Greg was at the wheel, Captain Barnacles activates the wheels, then Greg turns the key and begins driving the Gup-TD, dodging all of Romeo's attacks, and when the Gup-TD went in flight mode, Romeo was enraged and he ordered Robot to catch it! Later, after the Gup-TD and Robot were outside of Romeo's lab, Sofia, Amaya, and Luna have finished fabricating and programming the giant new super heron power disc as Connor shouts to Greg to get ready to teleport it to Kwazii and Captain Jake. But Greg couldn't do that while he was driving, and they were being chased by Robot, so he can't stop driving. So Izzy had another idea: she can get the disc to her friends by using pixie dust on the disc and herself, and while she does that, Sofia, Connor, Amaya, Luna, Greg, Captain Barnacles, Peso, and Cubby will keep Robot distracted! Greg opens the sunroof, then Izzy sprinkles pixie dust on the disc and herself and soon, they were flying out of the Gup-TD. Luckily, Robot didn't see her and the disc and now she can get it to Kwazii and Captain Jake! But where were they? Squinting her eyes to look down and bringing her hand over them to see well through the sunlight, Izzy spots them with Super Fisher and she flies down to give the disc to them. While Captain Jake was still watching Super Fisher catch fish, Kwazii was scanning the area when he spots something in the sky. Using his super sight, Kwazii saw the mini Gup-TD being chased by Robot, then he sees something else; a mini Izzy flying a super heron power disc, and she was heading straight towards him and Captain Jake! Kwazii quickly ducks before Izzy and the disc could hit him on the face, but it hits Captain Jake on the forehead as Izzy and the disc lands on his palm before they fell to the ground. Izzy apologizes and says that flying a power disc is not easy. Captain Jake compliments Izzy’s flying and they high five as Izzy says that she managed to get away with the disc, and they need the super heron power to rescue the Gup-TD and stop Romeo. Nodding, Captain Jake inserts the disc into his suit, touches Super Fisher, and activates Super Heron powers! The suit was awesome, but Captain Jake needed to test it out first as he tested it’s beak to pick up a piece of the tall grass! Fortunately, it works! Meanwhile, up in the sky, Robot was still chasing after the Gup-TD! He was fast with the jet pack on his back, that Greg can’t shake him off their tails! They need to hide somewhere as Luna looks down and suggests that they should hide down in the murky water, which is a great idea. The gang quickly fastened their seatbelts for a crash dive as Greg takes the Gup-TD down the water, and it splashed into the water. Robot also dives down, but unfortunately, he got stuck in the muck and he was trying to pull himself free. That was a close one, as Greg drives the Gup-TD away from Robot, but just when they thought they were safe from harm, the Gup-TD bumps into a blue crab! Gasping, Greg tried to bring the ship to full reverse, but the crab grabs it with it’s claw as Greg struggles to get the Gup-TD free, but they were trapped, and the crab was going to eat the Gup-TD, along with the Disney Junior Club, but just as they were done for, a beak appeared and pulled the blue crab out of the water to eat it! It was another Super Heron! The Disney Junior Club and the Gup-TD were safe, but that Super Heron might still be hungry and it might eat the Gup-TD next! Suddenly, another long beak appeared and it grabbed the ship and pulled it out of the water, but it turns out that beak belonged to Captain Jake in his new Super Heron power suit, much to everyone’s relief, and they thought it was over when they saw that Super Heron beak coming at them. As Captain Jake gave Kwazii the mini-sized Gup-TD, Kwazii asks his friends inside if they were okay. Sofia replies that they are now, and best of all, she made another real-sized Super Heron power disc for him. Kwazii takes the disc and thanks Sofia for it before inserting it into his suit, just when Romeo and Robot, who was now free from the muck, appeared and Romeo orders Robot to get the Gup-TD back for him! Captain Jake needed some help as Kwazii touched the nearby super heron, activates his suit, and finally comes out in his new super heron power suit! Kwazii admired his new suit, but only for a second when he saw that Romeo had frozen Captain Jake in his freeze ray. Quickly, Kwazii flew to save his friend and dodged Robot’s arms that tried to grab him out from the air, but he was too quick with his super speed as he tied Robot’s arms into a knot, then used his super strength to lift Robot off the ground and toss him over Romeo’s head, which he then slipped off his lab and held on tight and then climbed back up. Finally, Romeo decides that they can keep the Gup-TD and it’s technology and inventions, but he’ll get them tomorrow as he and Robot retreated back to the lab, and made their getaway. Later, everything was back to normal as Kwazii uses his growing power to grow the Gup-TD, along with the gang, back to their normal size, then while they were relaxing after a day of being shrunk and being chased by Robot, Kwazii and Captain Jake flew with the Super Heron, ending the episode. Powers that Kwazii uses * Super Sight * Super Speed * Super Strength * Growing Power Characters * Trivia * This episode is similar to ''Blue Heron from Wild Kratts, although there are some differences. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Gallery To see the gallery of this episode, click hereCategory:Episodes Category:Season 34 Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Wild Kratts Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Barnacles Category:Episodes focusing on Peso Penguin Category:Episodes focusing on Izzy Category:Episodes focusing on Cubby Category:Episodes focusing on Skully Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes focusing on Robot Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Episodes with the primary villains Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes with images Category:Kwazii Cat images Category:Sofia images Category:Jake/Captain Jake images Category:Jake and the Neverland Pirates images Category:Octonauts images Category:Sofia the First images Category:Fantasy Forest Story images Category:Season 34 images Category:Complete episodes Category:Complete Season 34 episodes Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Group images Category:Season 34 episodes based on cartoons